No Strangers Allowed
by Nate Grey
Summary: In trying to teach her little sister Nozomi a lesson in caution, Hikari learns to drop her own guard a bit. Hikari/Toji


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to those mad geniuses at GAINAX, and I'm not making a profit, but they certainly are.

Notes: My first Evangelion fanfic, so I tried to keep it simple, avoiding the more complex characters. This would take place the day before Unit 03's activation.

Summary: In trying to teach her sister Nozomi a lesson in caution, Hikari learns to drop her own guard a bit. Hikari/Toji

**No Strangers Allowed**

**A Neon Genesis Evangelion Oneshot**

**by Nate Grey (XMAN0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to try again, Nozomi?" Hikari asked of her younger sister. "I really think you could do it, if you just tried a little harder."

Nozomi shook her head, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the countertop. "Your food always tastes better, anyway, nee-chan."

The older girl smiled patiently as she turned her attention back to making dinner. For days now, she'd been trying to teach Nozomi how to cook, in case the need ever arose. It was quickly becoming apparent, however, that the youngest Horaki sibling was not only used to the middle sister's cooking, but that she rather preferred it.

Not that Hikari had ever thought it would be easy. Nozomi was young, and she liked to get things right within the first three tries. Otherwise, it became boring and hard, and she would avoid it as often as was possible, trusting that one or both of her older sisters could handle whatever she couldn't.

"You know, it took me a while to learn how to cook," Hikari admitted after a few moments, slicing a tomato with an ease that could only come from constant practice. Noticing the way Nozomi was nibbling a finger as she watched, Hikari sectioned off a smaller piece of tomato and handed it to her. "At least you never burned anything like I did. You just slice things a little too thick, that's all."

"But then they don't cook well," Nozomi pointed out through a mouthful of tomato. She started to go on, but after a stern look from Hikari, she swallowed first. "I don't want to make myself or anyone else sick."

Sensing she wasn't going to get anywhere today, Hikari was about to suggest that Nozomi read a book when the doorbell rang. "Go and answer the door for me, Nozomi. But be sure to look through the peephole, and ask who it is first."

"Okay!" Nozomi replied excitedly, hopping down from the counter and running out of the kitchen.

That was another thing Hikari had noticed about her little sister. Nozomi honestly did like helping out, so long as she already knew how to do what was being asked of her. Often, it only took a pat on the head or a word of praise to lift Nozomi's spirits.

Hikari began to wonder who it might be at the door, at the same time keeping her ears open to make sure Nozomi followed her instructions. It could be Asuka, but if she were going to come over, she would've just walked home with Hikari after school. It could also be Shinji, as he'd come over exactly once, and only then to reluctantly retrieve something that Asuka had forgotten on her last visit.

There was a loud, long scraping sound: Nozomi dragging the stool to the door so she could reach the peephole. This was followed by a brief moment of silence, then a shorter scraping noise, and finally, the door opening.

Hikari sighed in mild frustration. Either Nozomi had just let a stranger into the house, or she had recognized the visitor. Still, she should've asked who it was first. Nozomi would know Asuka, of course, and she might even remember Shinji, who she had mistakenly assumed was Hikari's boyfriend.

"Look who it is, nee-chan!" Nozomi cried in delight as she returned to the kitchen.

"Nozomi, did you even ask-" Hikari began to say as she turned around, but the question died on her lips as she discovered the identity of their visitor.

Suzuhara Toji was standing in their kitchen, glancing uncertainly between Hikari, who was gaping at him, and Nozomi, who kept swinging his hand back and forth playfully, as if she'd found a new best friend.

Figuring out that Hikari wasn't going to speak, Nozomi did. "It's the basketball man!" she announced loudly, giggling.

Realization sunk into Hikari's brain rather quickly. Nozomi had a habit of going through her sisters' things. She had probably seen Toji's picture in one of Hikari's school bulletins. Although, it was probably Hikari's fault for saving all of the bulletins with Toji's picture in the first place...

"Ah... hello, Suzuhara," Hikari said at last, her cheeks flushed as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Relieved that he wasn't entirely unwelcome, Toji visibly relaxed. "Hey, class rep," he replied easily.

"Her name's Hikari," Nozomi supplied helpfully.

Hikari and Toji traded uneasy glances.

"Yeah, I know," Toji said to Nozomi directly, being sure to make eye contact. "It's... like a nickname."

"Oh," Nozomi replied, nodding. "Okay." She let go of his hand and wandered off, humming to herself.

At Hikari's questioning look, Toji shrugged. "My sister's the same way. Little kids like it when you talk straight with 'em."

Hikari decided to change the subject to one she was more interested in. "I, um... wasn't expecting you. If I'd known you were coming over..."

"Sorry, I know it's last minute and everything," Toji apologized. "It's just... I wanted to, and Shinji remembered where you lived, so I kinda just came over."

"You... wanted to?" Hikari asked slowly. "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you told me that you always had food leftover, and that I could have some, so..." He trailed off. "Sorry. That's not what I meant." He paused, shaking his head. "Man, now I sound like Shinji..."

"You could stay for dinner," Hikari said at once, blushing as she realized how eager she sounded. "If you want. We have plenty, and it would just be the three of us. My older sister and my father won't get home until late; they both work."

"Uh... sure," Toji replied. "But, is there anything I could do to help out? Since I just showed up like this, I mean..."

"I can take care of the food myself," Hikari assured him. "If you really want to help, you could keep an eye on Nozomi for a while. She shouldn't give you much trouble, she just doesn't-"

"Like playing by herself?" Toji guessed with a small grin.

"How did you know that?" Hikari asked in surprise.

"Told you, Mari's the same way. She hates being alone, especially now." Toji walked off to find Nozomi, leaving Hikari staring after him in wonder.

* * *

Dinner was a largely quiet affair, at least between Hikari and Toji. Nozomi, however, took the time to tell her sister how much fun she'd had with their guest. And as Nozomi went on and on about how great Toji was, Hikari realized that Mari probably felt the same way. She wondered if the girl knew how lucky she was to have a brother like him.

Toji said nothing during dinner. He ate well, but not as much as Hikari suspected he normally would have. She thought he was just being polite at first, but it gradually became clear that there was something on Toji's mind, and that it was bothering him a great deal. Hikari wasn't going to ask him about it, at least not in front of Nozomi, anyway.

She didn't have to wait long for her chance, either. Nozomi went to take her bath right after dinner, leaving the two teens alone.

"Thanks for dinner," Toji said suddenly. "Glad I finally got to taste your famous food."

Hikari flushed with pleasure. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it, Suzuhara." She bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. "I, um... noticed you seemed a little distracted at dinner, though. Is anything wrong?"

Toji paused, and for a moment, Hikari thought he might actually tell her what was troubling him.

"You asked me earlier why I came. It's because of something Mari told me, right after she got hurt."

"What did she say?" Hikari asked.

"'Don't put off today, when there might not be a tomorrow.'" He sighed and shook his head. "I think she was trying to scare me into getting all I can out of life, while I still can. Thing is, the more I think about it, the more I realized she's right. So I'm here, because I wanted to accept your invitation before it was too late."

"I see," Hikari said quietly. On one hand, she was glad that Toji had come to dinner. On the other, she wished he and Mari wouldn't think so negatively. "I'm glad you got the chance to come by, then."

"Me, too." Toji glanced at the clock. "I really need to get going, though. Haven't started on the homework, you know," he laughed uneasily.

Hikari could tell he was lying. She didn't doubt that his homework wasn't done, but she did doubt he was leaving to do it. Whatever the real reason he had to go, she was just happy that he'd come at all. Still, it was hard to hide her disappointment as she walked him to the door.

"I don't know if she'd be up for it," Toji said as he stepped outside, "but maybe you could bring Nozomi by to visit Mari. They wouldn't really be able to play much, but Mari needs all the friends she can get."

"I'll mention it to Nozomi," Hikari promised.

"If she wants to, I'll set everything up with the hospital staff."

"Can't Mari have visitors?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but..." Toji hesitated. "The security in this hospital is pretty tight, but they can give Mari the best care, so there's not much choice."

Hikari stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd just lied again. "Well... goodnight, Suzuhara."

He chuckled, closing his eyes briefly. "Goodnight, Hikari."

Hikari barely smothered a gasp. "W-What?"

"You don't mind me calling you that, do you? We've known each other a while, and Nozomi said it was okay..." A smile tugged at his lips.

Making a mental note to have a long talk with Nozomi later on, Hikari stammered, "I-I guess not."

"I might miss school tomorrow," Toji murmured. "They need to finalize some things over at the hospital. Just wanted you to know, in case you worried."

"I would have," Hikari admitted softly, "but I won't now."

"Good."

Hikari wanted to say more, but something held her back. She finally decided to just say goodnight again. Before she could, though, she felt Toji's arms sliding around her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry I never came over sooner," he said quietly.

This was the moment, Hikari knew. This was the perfect time to tell him exactly how she felt. But as she lifted her head and looked up into his kind eyes, all she could manage was a whispered, "Toji, I..."

As if he understood, though she knew he couldn't possibly, Toji smiled. "I'll see you around, Hikari." He squeezed her lightly before letting go, turning around, and walking into the night.

Hikari could only stare after him, inwardly cursing her cowardice, and whatever had been more important to him than spending time with her.

* * *

"Can Toji come and play with me tomorrow?" Nozomi asked eagerly, bouncing slightly between her sister's legs.

Hikari didn't answer right away, carefully brushing Nozomi's hair. Once done, she leaned back on Nozomi's bed to inspect her work. "I don't think so, Nozomi. He's going to visit his sister, and she's very sick. Maybe he can come over another day."

The younger girl pouted a bit. "Could I go with him tomorrow?"

"No, you can't miss school, and he's going to be with her all day. He's the only one she has, and she must be very lonely."

"But if we go see her, then she'll have us!" Nozomi insisted.

"We will, just not tomorrow," Hikari promised. "I'll ask Kodama if she can get out of work and drive us one day. And the next time I see Toji, I'll ask him for the phone number to his sister's hospital room, so you can call her and say hello."

"Then you can give him your number, too!" Nozomi giggled.

Hikari turned bright red, but still managed to retain a scrap of dignity. "Don't be silly, Nozomi. I'm the class representative; everyone has my number."

"So if you give it to him again, he'll know you really want him to call, and then he actually will!" the younger girl reasoned.

As she was about to open her mouth and protest, Hikari realized that Nozomi had a point. Toji never had called before, which was why his suddenly showing up had been such a big surprise. Certainly reminding him of her number couldn't hurt, and besides, what if he'd managed to lose it? The only person Toji would think to ask was Shinji, who would have to ask Asuka, who would promptly get suspicious and flat out refuse to share the information. Yes, making sure Toji had her number was starting to seem like a very good idea.

"Fine, I'll give it to him at school."

Grinning, Nozomi twisted around to face her sister. "Nee-chan, when you marry Toji, I'll have three sisters, right?"

"Time for bed, Nozomi," Hikari said firmly, her face practically glowing red as she drew back the sheets on her sister's bed.

"But I want to know if-"

"IF that happens," Hikari interrupted, "I'll explain it to you then. There's certainly no need to worry about it now. Toji and I aren't even dating."

"So why don't you ask him out?" Nozomi asked as she crawled under the sheets. "I bet he'd say yes!"

"It's not as simple as that, Nozomi."

"How come? You're real pretty, and he likes your food!"

Blushing again, Hikari tucked Nozomi in and lightly kissed her on the nose. "I'll explain it to you later, when you're old enough to understand. And only if you try cooking again tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" Nozomi whined.

"Yes, for your own good. You said yourself that was part of why Toji came over. When you get older, I want you to have plenty to offer, so you can have any boy you want."

"Someone nice and quiet, like Shinji?"

Hikari paused, a little surprised that Nozomi had remembered him, but not at all surprised that she'd liked him. "If you want. But he can cook for himself, so you have to have even more to offer than that."

Nozomi blushed. "I said someone LIKE him!"

"Right, my mistake," Hikari chuckled as she moved to the door. She had almost closed it behind her when Nozomi called out to her one last time.

"I hope you do marry Toji. He's a really good big brother."

Hikari closed the door quietly, leaning against the wall. It was silly, to let Nozomi get her hopes up like that. Toji was hardly marriage material... now, anyway. Maybe after a few years of training and fattening him up, though...

She shook the thought from her head quickly. Best not to get ahead of herself. She needed to get started on the lunches for tomorrow, and if she wasn't fast enough, Kodama would come home and start sampling things that were fresh now, rather than reheat dinner.

"I'll make a big lunch, anyway," Hikari decided. "There's a chance Toji might still make it to school, and I bet he'll be really hungry." With the strangely appealing image of Toji stuffing his face in her mind, Hikari headed for the kitchen, firmly believing she was more than ready to face tomorrow.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

The original version of this story ended with Dr. Akagi giving Toji a ride home, but it didn't really flow in a way that I was happy with, so I chopped it out.


End file.
